Equivalent Exchange
by aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: For lack of a better title. Wrath has been doing...favors for Envy, in exchange for more red stones. PWP lemony yaoi goodness, as the kids call it these days. Don't like, then don't read. Envy x Wrath, duh. One shot.


**Mmmkay, so. This was written after 36 hours with no sleep, pretty much winging it all the way through. It's apparently not beta'd and in its...very...raw form. First damn fic I've written in 6 years. I think it's...crack. This is the first series anime, not brotherhood...I think that goes without saying, though.**

**Warnings: Sex, lots of fucking sex. This whole story is gay sex. Wrath is obviously a child, but I'd rather his age be bumped up at least a couple of years, if you'd rather not, then by golly gee damn enjoy your Shota. They're probably, no scratch that, DEFINITELY way OOC, Envy is a horny pervert and Wrath is a ho. :D**

**blah blah blah so anyway.**

...

Envy's POV.

"Good boy, keep sucking my dick, and you'll get what you want." I say to him, my left hand tangled in his long black hair, pulling his head closer. It wasn't hard to get Wrath to give me head, all I had to do was bribe him with a red stone or two that he was so desperate for since I first introduced him to the taste of them, and he would be down on his knees for me in an instant. I hold back a moan as I feel his tongue lick up and down the underside of my erection, then swirling around the head. He licks the very tip and plunges back down on it, up and down, up and down. Sucking so hard it's like he's trying to swallow me, everytime he comes back up his tongue works its magic and I feel like I could lose it right then and there, but I hold back, resisting the urge to just force myself into the moist heat that's engulfing me, all the way to the back of his throat. This is too damn good to be blowing my load so soon.

"Mmm, you've gotten so_ good_ at this, you're such a _whore, _Wrath." I look down at him through the hair covering his face, his eyes are closed in concentration, his cheeks are bright red, and he does nothing but whimper softly in response to my comment. So cute.

But he soon catches on that I'm trying to prolong this as much as possible. He looks up at me, with an annoyed expression. Then I see that damn smirk, of course, he can't literally smirk because his mouth is full of, well, my dick. I see it in his eyes. He's up to something, not that I'd mind too much, whatever it is he has planned. Suddenly, to my surprise, he pulls back from my dick, replacing his mouth with one small hand, gently jerking me off and smirking at me. I try to push it back in his mouth but he just turns his head away and focuses on the movements of his hand skillfully gliding along my length.

"You little shit. I didn't say you could stop and start doing this." I pant heavily, intending for the words to come out sounding intimidating and pissed off, but instead they sounded disgustingly desperate, and more like soft whispers, or moans. "You do want your reward don't you?"

"Of course I do." He pulls his hand away. "But what about you? It takes you so long to come sometimes, my mouth gets really tired you know, and my throat always hurts after!" He pouts and stares up at me. Suddenly I get an idea.

"If you're tired of sucking it, why don't we try something else for a change, hmm?" I grin, he looks confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "When I use my hand, you don't like it so much."

"Exactly." I say, amused. His eyes suddenly widen in fear.

"No. I'm not doing that." He states, he quickly rises from his knees to his feet and turns around to run away, but I grab him by his arm and pull his body close to mine, my head resting on his shoulder. I'm not letting him get away, whether he still wants what I give him or not, I need to get off, or this boner is going to be killing me all day.

"Come on, I really think you'll like it." I whisper seductively in his ear, and then kiss, and lick, and bite his neck, sending heat to his cheeks and chills all down his body.

"Besides, Wrath, in the end you really don't have much of a choice." My hand finds its way to the waistband of his shorts, sliding under to tug them down to his knees. I was both shocked and pleased to see that his cock was erect. "Tsk. So naughty, getting hard from sucking me off, huh." He squeaks as I reach down between his legs to fondle his erection. "I mean look, you can't deny that you want it. You're hard as a rock and dripping already just from this minimal contact." I lightly stroke him, rubbing my thumb over the tip, and he squirms under my touch. I suddenly drop to my knees and look up at this shocked face as I take him in my mouth, just as he had done for me.

"Mmh...Envy...s-stop...please." He moans out, his cheeks redder than ever. I don't respond, of course, I only continue my work on him, my tongue working over his cock, as he did, although more skillfully due to my centuries of experience. Maybe it was too much for the brat to handle. He moans again, but much louder this time and with a choked back squeal. I feel his hand become entwined in my hair, he tries to hold me in place and thrust into my mouth, but I pin his hips back against the wall, giving one last, long lick before stopping. Leaving him so close to coming, but I wouldn't let him, no, not at least until I had my turn first.

"..Why'd you stop?" He asked, hesitantly, in a disappointed half-lidded daze. I reached up and caressed his face in a mock gesture of caring.

"Because, dear. I couldn't let you come before me, and certainly not before the fun part." I really expected him to struggle again, but instead he simply rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever, Envy. Just get it over with, I can't take this much longer."

"As you wish." In one smooth motion I had him turned around and pinned against the wall. I spit in my hand and rub it over my dick before lifting his legs up to position, and shoving myself deep inside of him. I let out a groan of pleasure, he screamed, loud.

"Don't you think you should do a better job of preparing me? I've never done this before, you know."

"Oh, so sorry, but I don't care, this isn't about you." I say to him, slowly pulling out until only the head was inside of him, then quickly slamming myself back in, eliciting another scream from the brat. But this time he didn't say anything to me, figuring it would be pointless, I guess. I continue to thrust in and out of him, the screams getting softer everytime and eventually stopping completely. I frown, this is only half as fun if he doesn't react to what I'm doing. So I readjust my hips to a certain angle, and slam myself in him again. This time, instead of screaming, he moaned in pleasure.

"See, I knew you'd want it in the end." I hiss, pulling out and thrusting myself back into the deliciously tight heat, brushing against that bundle of nerves deep inside of him once again, his face scrunched up and he moaned again. I continue this at a pace that was tortuously slow for both of us. I wanted him to beg for it.

"S-stop being so damn slow, go faster, please!" He cried, grinding his hips against mine for emphasis. I slightly increase the pace, but not nearly enough, he wasn't begging yet. Against the will of my body, I slow myself down to a stop.

"Why are you stopping? Please.." He stopped himself.

"Please _what_?" I ask, teasingly, leaning forward to nip at his ear.

"Please, Envy, fuck me...I need it." He looked away, clearly ashamed of the words that just came out of his mouth. Needless to say, that was all the push I needed. I start thrusting again, and soon I'm pounding his tight little ass so hard neither of us can even think anymore. All he does is scream and moan and pant and all of these sounds just make fucking him that much better. A wave of pleasure washes over me and I know I'm close. A few more hard thrusts and I cum deep inside of him. He follows soon after, he arches his back and a sharp cry is torn from his throat as he explodes all over my stomach.

I reluctantly pull out and watch him fall to the ground, panting and gasping for air, blushing heavily, with my cum dripping down his legs. That sight alone is almost enough to make me hard again, but I resist. I pick up his shorts and wipe myself off with them, he glares at me and I throw them back at him, hitting him in the face. Resisting the urge to laugh at him, I pull my skort up and bend down to his level, holding out one single stone.

"Enjoy, brat." I say as I push it between his lips and onto his tongue, and he swallows, greedily. He looks up at me with a disappointed expression.

"Only one after all that?" He asked. "I think I deserve more since, you know, you kinda just took my virginity."

"It's not like you didn't enjoy that. I think I just did you a favor, you could have just gotten drunk and lost it to someone much worse, like Greed." His face twists into a disgusted expression and he cringes, "Besides, I have to conserve these, you know. They don't come cheap." I roll my eyes, turning to walk out when he starts to say something.

"What?" I asked.

"I really don't do this for the stones, anyway."

...

**Yeah, I think this pretty much falls under the category of, "What the fuck did I just write?"**

**If you liked it, let me know! If you didn't, get the fuck out. **

**Have a nice day :D **


End file.
